Turned into a Baby!
by Nocturnal Storyteller
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella bump into a vampire that Bella doesn't recognize and suddenly Edward is a little baby? Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Edward and I were seated in his beloved Volvo. He was driving, of course, but his eyes were mostly on me.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I said, grinning when I caught him staring again.

"Sorry, love," he said, giving me my favorite lopsided grin, not looking or sounding apologetic at all, "You're just so distracting."

My heart skipped a few beats as his beautiful eyes pierced me. Hearing my reaction, he smiled wider and looked back at the road.

"Stupid, dazzling vampire," I grumbled, hiding my smile. I saw his smirk out of the corner of my eye.

It was moments like this that I forgot that I was marrying Edward in a month. This was one of those times I forgot to be worried about my missing best friend or my irritating to-be-sister-in-law. I forgot the entire world and it was just Edward and I. I was looking forward to an eternity of moments like these.

Then suddenly, he stomped on the brakes. My body lurched forward, and I was about to ram my head on the dash when Edward's cool arms caught me.

"Edward, what…?" I started to ask but trailed off as I saw he wasn't looking at me. He was looking straight ahead with a hard expression on his face. I hesitantly followed his gaze.

There, in the middle of the road not ten yards from us, was a pale figure with eyes so bright a red I could see them from where I sat - a vampire, obviously. My heart - which had already been speeding from the sudden stop - went into an all out sprint. I looked at Edward fearfully.

"It's going to be okay, Bella," he said slowly without looking away from the vampire in front of us. "I'm going to talk to him. You stay in the car, okay?"

He didn't wait for my agreement and instead got out of the car swiftly, slamming his door behind him. I flinched at the sound and apprehensively watched a calm-looking Edward approach the stranger. They started speaking to each other and I watched tensely, wishing I could hear what they were saying. It became clear to me that Edward was getting agitated but the stranger maintained a calm but slightly amused expression. I wondered what they were talking about and hoped that it wasn't about me, the human girl that knew about vampires and therefore should die.

I watched with one hand on the door handle, wanting to go to Edward even though logically I knew I wouldn't be any help in a disagreement among vampires. Then suddenly there was a flash of white. When the blinding white faded, the stranger smiled smugly and then turned away, running at vampire pace into the woods.

Terrified something happened to Edward, I jumped out of the car as fast as I could. The moment my feet hit the street Edward's knees buckled - _buckled -_ and he fell onto his knees.

"EDWARD!" I screeched in panic, rushing to his side. I put my arms around his shoulders and hugged him to my chest. His eyes were closed and his face was twisted in pain.

"Edward?!" I repeated, scared. I looked him over quickly but he seemed completely unharmed. The stranger didn't touch him from what I could see. That only left the possibility that he had a gift similar to Jane's. I shuddered automatically at the memory. Edward's whole body was shaking in my arms and he'd gone completely limp, leaning on me completely, his head in my neck.

"Edward?" I said again into his ear, "Edward, what's wrong? Tell me what to do!"

His face was set in a heartbreaking grimace and I got an idea. I took the cellphone that Edward had gotten for me for emergencies out of my pocket and searched my contacts for Carlisle's number.

"It's gonna be okay, Edward," I told him as the phone rang, "Carlisle'll know what to do."

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle! Edward - "

"Alice already called me," he cut me off, "I'm on my way. Hang in there."

"Thanks," I said, glad I didn't have to explain and hung up, once again turning my attention to Edward.

He was shaking even harder now and was groaning in pain.

"Sh, sh," I said soothing wishing I knew how to comfort him, "It's gonna be okay, Edward."

"B-Bella?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, it's me," I said, "I'm here. I'm here." I hugged him tightly, clutching him to my chest. "It's gonna be okay."

Then he started to _change._ He was shrinking into his clothes. Horrified he was vanishing into thin air I screamed, "EDWARD!"

All that was left was a pile of clothes and in that pile something was moving. With shaking fingers I uncovered the moving thing uncovering… the most beautiful baby boy I'd ever seen.

" _Edward?"_ I choked out.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Last Time*****

 _All that was left was a pile of clothes and in that pile something was moving. With shaking fingers I uncovered the moving thing uncovering… the most beautiful baby boy I'd ever seen._

"Edward?" _I choked out._

Was it Edward? It _looked_ like Edward… If he was a human toddler/baby. The baby was where Edward had been and was in Edward's clothes… But how what this even possible! It didn't make any sense.

The baby didn't give me time to think of an answer. He started crying. Tears, sparkling like crystals, welled up in the child's bright green eyes and spilled over onto his soft cheeks.

"Bewa!" he cried, reaching for me, practically drowning in his shirt, which was now huge on him.

Shocked, I picked up the baby. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I felt his tears trailing down my neck and back.

"E-Edward?" I asked hesitantly, my shock causing me to stutter.

"Bewa?" he asked, sounding confused. "Wha go on?"

" _Um…_ " I said, clutching the baby version of my fiancee to my body,. "No idea," I answered truthfully and slowly managed to relax my death-grip.

"Sh, sh," I shushed as soothingly as I could manage, trying to calm his tears. It broke my heart to hear him this way. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. Carlisle's coming."

Yes, Carlisle would know what to do. Carlisle could fix everything.

"It c-cold," he complained with a shiver. Well, he would be cold. It's a very chill morning and he was only an infant. His thin t-shirt was the only thing on him now and it was slipping off his shoulders and fitting him like a strange dress.

I rose unsteadily, carefully carrying baby Edward and I picked up his pants and… yes, his _underwear_ too _._ I wrapped my arms around baby Edward as I walked to the car, trying to warm him up.

I got into the driver's seat and cranked up the heater. I tossed his now-too-big clothes in the backseat and I removed my own jacket to wrap around him. The car was still in the middle of the road though. After a few seconds where I fretted over not having a car seat, I got over it and - with Edward in my lap - I slowly pulled the Volvo onto a shoulder, which thankfully was only a hundred meters away.

"Sh, sh, sh," I said bouncing Edward comfortingly. Suddenly I flashed back to when I was fifteen and babysitting for the Greyson's to earn a few extra bucks. I held Edward like I used to hold the Greyson's youngest son, Eli, and I hummed a soft lullaby, the same one my mom used to sing to me when I was very little and the same one I sang to Eli when it was time for him to go to bed.

Edward whimpered softly in my arms but wasn't crying anymore. I felt his little body relax as I sang and his breathing became slow and even.

When Carlisle's car pulled up behind mine, he jumped out quickly with Esme right behind him. I opened my door.

Esme immediately came to me, cooing softly at Edward's sleeping form.

"Alice said Edward got turned into a baby?" Carlisle said, like it was a question as he stared dumbfounded at the baby in my arms.

"Yes," I confirmed needlessly, "I saw it with my own eyes, Carlisle. It was insane."

"Is he okay?" Carlisle asked, back to his usual calm self.

"He was crying but I got him to go to sleep for the time being," I said, "He doesn't seem hurt now, but it hurt him to transform. He even recognized me."

"Let's get him back to the house. I can give him a full check up there," Carlisle said, "Esme can you drive the Volvo? Bella can hold Edward in the backseat."

Esme nodded and, still staring at the angelic child in my arms, whispered, "Of course."

I got out of the driver's seat and into the back, careful not to fall or wake up Edward.

"What did Alice see?" I asked Esme, hoping they knew more that I, once she started heading back to the Cullen house. She drove at a normal-person speed, for which I was grateful. I was already nervous about Edward not having a car seat, as silly as that sounds.

"Apparently whoever did this to Edward was doing it as a favor to Isaac Martin. Isaac and Carlisle have been in an on-going prank war for the past two centuries. When Isaac met the vampire that could turn people into babies, he sent him our way."

I raised my eyebrow. "Carlisle's in a prank war? I never pegged him as the type."

Esme sighed. "My husband can be as bad as Emmett or Jasper if he puts his mind to it."

"Ah," I said nodding, storing that information in my mind for later use.

"Isaac already called us to laugh," Esme said, "He said they'll be back in a few days to change Edward back."

"Why Edward?"

"Apparently he was the first Cullen they found."

"So… what do we do until then?" I asked as we pulled up into the Cullen's garage.

"We enjoy having a baby in the house!"


End file.
